


Of Cartoons and Pancakes

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “Remind me again; why are we doing this?” “Because it’s the least you could do after bursting into my house demanding that I drop everything and make you pancakes.” Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cartoons and Pancakes

“Remind me again; why are we doing this?”

Matthew looked across the couch in amusement at the disgruntled man next to him. “Because,” he answered patiently, “it’s the least you could do after bursting into my house demanding that I drop everything and make you pancakes.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not exactly the sort of thing to do when drinking  _beer_ , is it?” was the slightly petulant response he received.  
Matthew shrugged. “ _I’m_  not drinking any beer,” he stated with a small smile – how the other could be drinking alcohol so early in the morning was beyond him, but since he had stocked a little of everything in case someone  _did_  decide to visit, he had accommodated the other’s second request (not that any of these supplies ever really needed replenishing except for the tea and wine; Alfred tended to drink whatever he felt like at the time, even indulging in a cup of tea once in a while after insisting that Matthew swear not to tell anyone). “Besides, this is what I was going to do before you came. If you can’t even give me a little company, I might have to reconsider whether I actually listen to you in future or not, eh?”

He heard a resigned huff and took it to be consent, however reluctantly it was given, and reached over to grab his DVD remote with a quiet “It’s only a film, Gilbert” in exasperation at the fuss being created.

It still felt a little odd for Matthew to be on a first name basis with anyone other than Alfred, Francis or Arthur; he even called his close friend Cuba by the name of his nation.

When he had introduced the fairer haired man to the joys of pancakes and maple syrup back in April, he had called him ‘East Germany’ and had not missed the way those crimson eyes had darkened briefly. He had asked, unsure, whether he would prefer to be called ‘Prussia’ and had received a nonchalant shrug in response, followed by a mutter of “My name’s changed before, you call me whatever you want.”  
Matthew hadn’t really any idea how to respond to that, and had floundered for a minute or two before hesitantly asking, “I could… just call you by the name that you have that  _doesn’t_  change… if it wouldn’t offend you, I mean.”

Thus began their –acquaintance? –friendship? He wasn’t really sure, except that every so often Gilbert would come over asking for pancakes or beer and Matthew would visit him with a bottle of maple syrup when he’d ran out; he’d once walked in on Germany attempting to make pancakes himself (probably pestered into submission by his persistent brother) though Gilbert had later informed him with a snicker, “Maybe West should just stick to his cake and wurst.”  
Matthew had found his company to be both fascinating and amusing; Gilbert had a wealth of memories that he was willing to share, recounting witty tales of both war and peace as Matthew listened on in wonder.

Presently, Gilbert grumbled “Pansy-ass movie” into his can, taking a gulp before starting on his pancakes. “Why a sappy cartoon, anyway? It’s not like that idiot brother of yours has made a new one, right?”  
Matthew gave him a reproving look as he jabbed the ‘play’ button before explaining “Alfred saw I only had two Disney movies on DVD and has decided that I need to educate myself in the ways of American animation at my leisure. Or in other words, by the next world meeting.” He indicated a microwave-sized box next to the TV, rolling his eyes.

The film began, proclaiming it to be ‘Anastasia’. Gilbert had wrinkled his nose, starting a complaint about Russia and ending in a yelp of “HEY, pack that in!!” This was directed at Kumajirou as he tried to climb the man to take a closer look at the small bird nestled in his snowy hair.  
Taking the small bear back into his arms with a quiet “Behave!” Matthew settled back onto the sofa. The bear turned to regard him with inquisitive eyes but did not voice the question Matthew new he was thinking. Glad that the bear had, for once, chosen not to question his identity in company Matthew couldn’t help but wonder why the bear only decided to remain silent in the presence of the one person he didn’t mind hearing it (Gilbert had once said it was pretty easy to tell the North American brothers apart – Matthew wasn’t the “loud, annoying brat”. He had continued to say, “Why can’t that idiot be more like  _you_?” at which Matthew had flushed scarlet). Setting the thought aside for another time, he turned his attention back to the screen.

Kumajirou and Gilbert both behaved after that, attention suitably caught by the TV as the yellow chick continued to snooze on Gilbert’s head.

Matthew had been enjoying his final morsel of pancake when he noticed Gilbert’s can pause on the way to his lips. The man had frozen completely and Matthew, the beginnings of panic bubbling in the back of his throat, opened his mouth to ask id he was alright when the other spoke instead, cutting off the enquiry.  
“Can you rewind the DVD?”  
Matthew blinked in confusion, but complied.  
Had Alfred put something into the film that had offended the other..?  
“Okay, stop right there.”  
Matthew glanced up at the stationary picture on the screen. He had paused on a map of Europe…  _Oh_.

Gilbert’s lips curled into a small smile for just a moment before turning into a full blown smirk as he said “I guess your brother isn’t so useless after all! Teach ‘em about the ultimate awesome of Prussia while they’re young!”  
  
Seeing the elder’s unguarded grin, Matthew couldn’t bring himself to point out that most adults, let alone children, would not notice the text on the map pointing out the whereabouts of ‘East Prussia’ on repeated viewing. Gilbert was still chattering, speaking of his own experiences during the time period depicted by the film, one hand gesturing wildly as the other cupped the yellow chick which had hopped unsteadily off of his head and was now blinking blearily up at them.

Gilbert had watched the remainder of the film in relative silence; his attention only wavering from the screen to pick up his beer can from the carpet. He even went so far to comment “I guess I can't say anything against American cartoons anymore… It wasn’t so bad after all…” which, from Gilbert, could be considered a very generous judgement.

Matthew felt the corners of his lips curl up involuntarily – at the very least, it seemed as though hewould have some company as he got through the piles of Alfred’s DVDs that now occupied the corner of his living room.


End file.
